megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Robot Museum
The is, as its name suggests, a facility introduced in Mega Man 7 that stores a number of robots. A robot museum appeared in more than one game, but it is unknown if they are the same museum or different locations. History ''Mega Man 7 After Mega Man defeats four Robot Masters, Dr. Light detects an attack to the robot museum and Mega Man investigates. Inside, he sees Dr. Wily stealing the Guts Man that was on display (that he later modified in order to create Guts Man G) and he leaves Mash to deal with Mega Man. The stage is very short and doesn't contain enemies. Besides the stolen Guts Man, several robots from previous games can be seen on display. In the first row, Snake Man, Blizzard Man, a broken case (presumably where Guts Man used to be), Pharaoh Man, and Heat Man appear from left to right; Plant Man and Flame Man appear in the background; and Skull Man and Ring Man appear in the boss room. Part of the decoration is shaped like Camons, Mets, and Brain Breaks. Mega Man & Bass The Opening Stage is a robot museum that King attacks to collect data from its robots in order to create his robot army. When Proto Man attempts to stop King, he is cut in half by King, who then uses the Green Devil to cover his escape. The museum is divided in the entrance, a fiery area, a water area with spikes in the ceiling (similar to a section from Blizzard Man's stage), a rainy area, and the final area with the boss, where two Frienders can be seen in the background. Except for the last part, there is a corridor with Moles between each area. '''Enemies:' *Changkey R *Dodonpa Cannon *Fire Metall *Joe Classic *Metall SV *Mole *Monopellan *'Boss:' Green Devil Other Media ''Mega Man'' (Archie Comics) After Dr. Wily was considered deceased in the aftermath of the Gamma incident, Mega Man, Roll, and Dr. Light repaired and restored the Robot Masters created by Dr. Wily and Ra Moon to give them a chance to find new purposes. However, some of the Robot Masters felt that they were too experimental or specialized to serve any real purpose while others did not want to be reprogrammed to become industrial Robot Masters, so they chose to be shut down instead. Roll tried to comfort a devastated Mega Man by suggesting that they could start a robot museum to preserve them, and after repairs to the lab were made, Mega Man, Guts Man and Concrete Man worked on moving Quick Man and the other Robot Masters that chose to be deactivated there. As of the latest issue, the Robot Museum contains Metal Man, Quick Man, Crash Man, Heat Man, Needle Man, Magnet Man, Gemini Man and Top Man. During Mega Man's time travel in ''Mega Man'' #20, the Robot Museum from Mega Man & Bass has a brief appearance. Other appearances A robot museum appeared in the Rockman 7 and Rockman & Forte manga. Gallery MM7RobotMuseum.png|''Mega Man 7'' MM7MuseumBG.png|''Mega Man 7'' background MM7Museum4.png|''Mega Man 7'' MM&BMuseum.png|''Mega Man & Bass'' ArchieKing.jpeg|''Mega Man'' #20 R7MuseumInner.jpg|''Rockman 7'' manga R&FMW1Blizzard.png|''Rockman & Forte'' manga R&FMuseumInner.jpg|''Rockman & Forte'' manga Trivia * It's unknown if the robots within the museum are copies or the originals. * In the area where you fight Mash in Mega Man 7, the two robots in the background are Ring Man and Skull Man, the two robot masters that have been canonically confirmed to be designed purely for fighting, seemingly appropriate for a boss room. * In Mega Man 7, although Wily is seen stealing Guts Man, at least three smashed containers appear in the museum, a possible foreshadow of Cut Man and Wood Man's appearance in the Sega Saturn version of Mega Man 8. * The background music in Mega Man 7 is a medley of Guts Man's, Heat Man's, and Snake Man's themes from Mega Man, Mega Man 2, and Mega Man 3. Category:Mega Man series locations Category:Mega Man 7 stages Category:Mega Man & Bass stages